cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Decronia
Decronia is a dark and secretaive nation that hasn't been involved in to many world affairs. It joined the MHA during GW3 and also got into a rather nasty conflict with Jamestown 2During peace times the nation grew slowly, becoming larger and more powerful. In June 2009 Decronia became the founding nation of the new [[Grey] team alliance, the Soviet Union. Early History Decronia was founded in October 2006, From then on it has been lorded over by Velken. An evil and mysterious man that rules over his people with an iron fist but makes sure they are well taken care of. Very little information is known about Decronia's early years but the nation has grown and become larger. Jamestown 2 attakced Decronia shortly after it's brith, this was a short but brutal conflict. Decronia joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance which helped end the war. During the third Global War Decronian forces fought on many fronts and against various enemies. The nation faced a large finiancal crisis during this time, The MHA helped them somewhat stay stable during the ratyher harsh months but it was still a huge burder for Velken to carry. Decronia withdrew from the war at the same time the MHA did, after the war was over Velken concentraited on rebuilding his nations economy and lost infistrucute. The economic crisis lasted for well over a year, until mid 2008 when Decronia finally started to see a much better future on the horizon. Golden age and the Karma War Around the nations two year anniversary, Decronia saw the don of its first true golden age. The economy had fully recovered and the nation began to see massive growth. More technology was gained and many jobs were created for it's citizens, Velken began to ease up on some stritct laws and acted more like a leader instead of a dictator. Decronia built a much stronger military which has come in handy during the Karma War. On May 6, 2009 Decronia was attacked by a rouge nation called Hells Prison, This officially drew Decronia into the war. The MHA had been involved in the war for over a month but Decronia hadn't, Do to the attack the Decronians cried out for revenge, Velken declared war on Hell Prsion and the two nations fought for weeks until Hells Prison was defeated. After the victory Decronia withdrew from the war and began leading many other battered nations into a new direction. Soviet Era begins In June 2009, Decronia's leader Velken decided it was time to take his nation and it's people into a new and better direction. ALong with other nation leaders he formed the new Soviet Union and plainted Decronias new roots on the Grey sphere. With this new era he adopted Communisim as his nations new form of government. After Velken was voted out of office as President of the USSR the nation still remained very influential, especially in its efforts to gain the support of the Soiet nation of Svobodnaya Rossiya. On October 21, 2009 Svobodnaya official joined the USSR mostly due to the good diplomatic relations wth Decronia. Category:Soviet Union